


A Century Under The Same Sky

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 22:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14757422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Yukari stops by Eientei to check up on the lunarians, more specifically, to further goad Eirin much to the doctor's annoyance..





	A Century Under The Same Sky

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A peaceful day at Eientei lasted for about 5 hours (& that was being generous), before Eirin was dragged out to resolve whatever trouble had occurred either due to Kaguya, Reisen or more frequently, Tewi & the rest of the rabbits.

During those moments of undisturbed peace, Eirin found that these times happened during the night, when the surrounding area of the Bamboo Forest of the Lost was the only source of sound. 

An odd scuttle of a youkai or animal running by, Mokou's distant grumbling and the otherworldly wind that seemed to blanket the place. 

She was stood at the entrance of the mansion, taking in the freshness of the air after spending the day switching between treating patients at the clinic & dealing with her troublesome trio. 

Despite the constant activity around Eientei and the interaction with humans, Eirin was quite content with how everything had turned out after the Imperishable Night incident. 

Even the whole debacle of Remilia & Reimu's journey to her home which instigated an onslaught of events hadn't diminished Eirin's opinions regarding her life on Earth now. 

It seemed to be working out for the best, for _all_ of them. 

They'd integrated nicely with the rest of Gensokyo without many issues being created. 

Unfortunately for the doctor, the source of trouble _when_ it came about was always created by the person who was supposed to make sure that Gensokyo ran as smoothly as possible. 

Eirin imagined that that'd be difficult to do since said person spent so much time going out of her way to visit Eientei & contributing to her headache. 

So when a gap started its expansion in the air in front of her, the woman exhaled some profanities she had picked up over the years and crossed her arms over her chest. 

"That was a fun 5 minutes of peace". 

The thin violet line parted, the red signature bows appearing on each side as the gap widened to reveal the many eyes littered deep within them. 

No matter how many years had passed, Yukari's means of 'transport' still creeped her out. 

Toyohime's method was far more appealing and eloquent the lunarian thought to herself. 

"Why unblinking eyes, why not more bows in there instead?" she muttered under her breath. 

"Well, it wouldn't be quite as daunting as my mass of eyes now would it, Eirin?". 

 _"Of course **she** heard that"_ the doctor said internally and rolled her eyes. 

The smug tone escaped from the gap as Yukari walked out and bowed lightly at the woman, "Good evening". 

Her attire was much more informal than her usual dresses; no gloves & her blonde hair let loose beneath her cap that only enhanced the glint in her violet eyes.

" _That_ is debatable. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company.." Eirin replied with scathing sarcasm, "This time?". 

It wasn't a deterrent as Yukari simply smiled and placed a hand mockingly near her mouth, "Something tells me that you are not particularly pleased to see me". 

[Art by: CuteLilAngel](https://twitter.com/xCuteLilAngelx?lang=en)

 

"Really? I've no clue as to what would give that away, truly". 

"And here I was thinking we had finally broken the ice after your protégés kidnapped my priestess". 

"If I recall, sending her to Luna to begin with was all your doing" Eirin rebuked, "Not to mention that Yorihime & Toyohime were more than hospitable to Reimu despite instigating a war but I don't blame her as that was _your_ doing, once again". 

Yukari could tell that Eirin was rather fed up of the back and forth confrontations between the youkai and the lunarians. 

(Though we all know it was just the beginning, right? Anyway, back to the present) 

The whole reason Eirin had departed to earth with Kaguya was to evade it, that much the youkai was aware of after a thousand years since their first encounter. 

Besides, Yukari had made her point with the victory she'd acquired from their latest altercation so she wasn't here to pick at the doctor's nerves, at least not incessantly. 

 

She opened a gap & retrieved a bottle of sake and two cups, "I won't deny my involvement, consider this a peace offering on my part?" she offered genuinely. 

Eirin was of course, sceptical of the youkai's intent. 

With Yukari, it was always a game of give & take. 

She couldn't help but to wonder what she would end up losing to the youkai this time. 

 _"Probably my mind at this rate"_ she mused but relented with a sigh  & motioned for the blonde to take a seat on the steps with her. 

"Is this more stolen sake from my home by any chance?". 

The blonde chuckled as she poured them both a drink, "Not quite, all of that was delightfully consumed at the party, which I am sure you enjoyed" she replied, "Though, if you would like said beverage instead, I could pay a visit to the sisters-". 

"That absolutely will _not_ be required" Eirin quickly interrupted before Yukari set off some more commotion on the moon with another visit, "I am starting to think that you take some sort of manic pleasure in actively creating troublesome scenarios for everyone". 

Yukari feigned surprise and gave the lunarian a perplexed look, "Eirin, you have me all wrong I can assure you" and then dropped the act before sipping the sake, "Truth be told, my intent is to ensure that Gensokyo thrives".

"Regardless of the 'how', I assume?". 

They were sat close enough so they didn't have to speak in a higher decibel but both sages knew that things had a tendency to leak quite easily in Gensokyo. 

Eirin was curious as to whether Yukari would delve into the more shady of ways of making the land prosper that she knew definitely occurred. 

The blonde sat in silence for several seconds, her face staring ahead though Eirin could make out the grin on her lips even from the corner of her eyes. 

"I do what is required, let's just say". 

Yukari's honesty, if not twisted, was at least honest. 

"Are you going to tell me that when you established the lunarian society,  it was all done without any blood spilling?". 

"Not to the degree that you are imagining. The whole point was to detach from the ways humans lived their lives" Eirin answered and glanced up at the moon, "This included erasing the barbaric ways of human nature. I ensured that all potential citizens were stripped from the ailments and torrid minds in which earthlings are cursed with after we settled on the moon".

"Yet you have an army that wages war with the humans, specifically we youkai". 

Eirin dismissed the rhetoric with a shake of her head, "Self defence, Yukari. How many times did the Outside World attempt to claim the moon as theirs? Those constant Apollo missions were a burden on our society, isn't it only natural to defend against such invasions?". 

"Defend against such invasions.." Yukari repeated as Eirin looked at her, " _That_ , should answer your question as to why the 'how' is disregarded when it comes to the safety of one's property, creation".

The youkai had a point, Eirin could admit to that but Yukari tended to be frighteningly relentless & manipulative in her ways. 

The fact that she had orchestrated the events of the recent entanglement to such meticulous details was a reminder of this. 

Coercing Remilia to build the rocket without actually doing so. 

Training Reimu to summon gods knowing full well Yorihime would be framed. 

Knowing Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya & Remilia would undoubtedly be defeated by Yorihime. 

Countering the traps she had set. 

Surrendering to Toyohime after she was apprehended as she knew she couldn't defeat the lunarian. 

Then, the final straw of ingenuity. 

Getting Yuyuko & Youmu, who are deemed the purest beings since they have no actual life form; to infiltrate the lunar capital, the princesses home & take the sake that was brewing for a thousand years. 

Not even Eirin could have anticipated the youkai's criminally organised planning. 

 

She had underestimated Yukari to a certain level & she was aware that it was Yukari's way of payback, neatly packaged with a very subtle warning. 

"You have demonstrated that, haven't you, Yukari?". 

Yukari smiled, trying to add in a more facetious sense of modesty, "Oh, what's this. Praise from _the_ Yagokoro Eirin?". 

The lunarian saw through it and rolled her eyes freely after taking the bottle from Yukari's hand and pouring another dish. 

"That level of malevolence is expected from a youkai is all I was hinting at".

"True, it is the only way we can thrive" Yukari agreed and pursed her lips, "Gensokyo is a haven for the forgotten, displaced or hunted. You are aware of this by now I'm sure" she added playfully. 

"Perhaps but we are not youkai". 

"Ah but you aren't human either, even your apprentice refers to herself as an earth rabbit as opposed to the lunar variety". 

"Reisen..has adapted here so she feels more at home. Her lunarian tutelage will never disperse, she knows this".

"And how about for yourself & Kaguya, where do you both stand in terms of where you belong?" Yukari enquired as her own curiosity about the goddess piqued her interest 

"Where do we _belong_..".

It was a question that stopped relaying in Eirin's mind after Yukari & Reimu apprehended their plans to block the earth with the fake moon. 

For centuries, they'd hidden away at Eientei which existed prior to the existence of Gensokyo in worry that the Lunarian Emissaries would seek out Kaguya. 

They had nothing but time due to their immortal status and Kaguya's abilities in stopping time. 

As far as Eirin knew, Eientei was home. 

There was nowhere else they could settle and even then, she feared the princess being taken away _so_ extensively that she constructed the plan of the Imperishable Night to ensure that nobody could find them. 

 _"And now? Now that there is no imminent threat, where do we stand?"_ Eirin internally thought, feeling Yukari's eyes peering at her. 

Her roundabout way of asking whether they are here for good or as a temporary measure didn't go over the doctor's head. 

Eirin didn't quite know where she currently stood with Yukari given their history, Yukari's relationship with Yuyuko & the arrival of Kanako but she was intrigued in finding out. 

Kaguya had formed her own bonds that she did not want to depart from & neither did Reisen. 

They were not going to run away anymore, that was decided the second they set up Eientei. 

"We belong here in Gensokyo, this is _our_ home. Not to mention that.." she replied, giving the youkai a taste of her own coy tendencies, "The health care which was provided prior to my arrival for both humans  & youkai was rather frankly, appalling. It would be unprofessional of me to just up and leave because of _your_ demeanour". 

Yukari went along with the lunarian's games as she drank some more of the sweet yet powerful sake, "Well, if you state that that is the only reason, then who am I to complain". 

"Indeed. I imagine Reimu's health is far more adequate compared to that of the previous shrine maidens. You are welcome". 

"What is a doctor without their ego" the blonde smirked as Eirin did the same. 

Yukari had kept the constant flow of sake going so both had relaxed and the standoffish reservations faded. 

Apparently, it had also loosened the doctor's line of questioning. 

"That comes with the field" the woman laughed and leaned back on her palms as the alcohol settled in her brain, "Hey, Yukari, I would like to know something". 

"Is that so, ask away". 

 

"What was your _true_ purpose regarding the first Genso-Luna War? You were well aware of how advanced the lunarian society was, even back then and that the brute force of your invasion was destined to fail" Eirin enquired whilst turning her head to see the youkai, "Why would you go out of your way to fall into my trap, lose your army and be humiliated?". 

"Power". 

The answer was simple enough. 

"Power?".

Eirin leaned in, not quite sure as to what the blonde meant. Maybe it was the haze of the sake or her eyes playing tricks but the lunarian could've sworn she saw a tinge of hesitancy in Yukari's face that wasn't present in her speech. 

"We're in a land that was not as stable as it is now, Eirin" the youkai responded with an unusual sombre tone, "Youkai were much more..unrestrained back then. Rules were non-existent which made certain situations problematic for me. Let's say, when youkai suddenly felt daring enough to challenge me".

"You're kinda scary". 

Yukari chuckled softly at Eirin's slurred speech, " _You_ are kind of drunk". 

"Not drunk enough to not know you're diverting" the doctor said, "Continue". 

"As you wish" Yukari grinned as Eirin stumbled when putting her dish down so she helped her, "Long story short, I needed the youkai to understand that there are elements and enemies much _more_ powerful than even myself. Should they ever have the urge to attack either me, or anyone else, a force exists that is capable of eradicating them without needing to be on earth".

Eirin contemplated the youkai's justification, trying to read between the lines and pick up anything from her expression but there was nothing to decipher. Her words were blunt and honest, going as far as straightforward even which was one thing Yukari was not. 

"It was a literal threat, in other words?". 

"More of a promise" Yukari corrected, "Threats are so primitive". 

The lunarian reiterated her earlier comment, adding a scoff for good measure, "I was right, you are scary". 

"Only towards those that force my hand". 

"So, everyone here then?". 

"I'd like to presume that you and I are doing a fine job in keeping things civilised". 

Eirin was well aware that she was feeling a lot more talkative than usual but she noticed that so was Yukari and neither had killed each other yet. 

 _"Great, so in order to discuss things rationally, we both need to be borderline drunk. Wonderful"_. 

"It could be worse. We could be like your princess and the other immortal in the forest that engage in physical fights just to talk".

Eirin groaned, "I..said that out loud didn't I?". 

The blonde smiled whilst reaching out and fixing the doctor's hat that was sliding off given how much she was moving around. 

"Your disarmed state of mind is incredibly endearing". 

"So this was your intention in coming here all along?" Eirin said rather proudly in figuring it out & raised an eyebrow, "To seduce me?". 

"Ah, my plan has been revealed" the youkai replied melodramatically to irritate Eirin, "Seducing you was my _ultimate_ goal to get back at the lunarians" she laughed, "It would be hilarious. Though the younger of the Watatsuki duo would not be amused". 

"I think she'd be after your head" Eirin replied, trying to stifle a snicker at the mental image of Yorihime going after Yukari with her sword. 

Without skipping a beat, Yukari already had a retort after giving the doctor an appraising once over, "It would be worth the risk, that I can assure you".

Eirin could feel the blush build up at the unapologetically flirtatious way in which Yukari had uttered the line and was left a bit dazed for a second. 

"Romance isn't quite dead apparently" she smiled as she took in a deep breath to clear her head, "Even for those with a slightly despotic view in terms of keeping the peace and youkai in check". 

"Now now, that is a tad excessive, Eirin" the blonde said and wagged her finger condescendingly. 

Eirin caught the youkai's hand in hers "I'm not wrong but..on a sage to sage level, I can see it as a necessity". 

"This must be a rare night if I've received not one but _two_ approvals from the Brain of the Moon herself" Yukari stated while more than amused and secretly thrilled. 

"I'm very sure it is the alcohol talking". 

"Nice try but I don't think so" Yukari said and wriggled her fingers that were in Eirin's hand still, "I am well versed to how much sake intake you require till you are _that_ inebriated".

"Oh for crying out loud.." Eirin mumbled when realising that they were still connected, "If I give you the third & final seal of approval, will you shut up for a moment?". 

"Maybe". 

The maybe turned out to be an indefinite yes as Eirin had taken the final leap and closed the space between them. 

She knew it wasn't the sake that had cemented an oddly fitting companionship with Yukari, but rather, in the moments Eirin required peace, the youkai happened to be the one where she found it. 

They were mirror copies of each other, right down to the power & leverage they had over others which led to a deeper sense of understanding that nobody could taint. 

 

Well, not exactly _nobody_. 

Kaguya and Mokou were hidden behind the wall near the entrance, the latter resting her elbows on Kaguya's head since she was crouching down. The two had been having a sparring session in the distance before deciding to call it a night. 

Eirin hadn't known about this meeting which is why Kaguya was surprised to see that she had company. 

Reoccurring company. 

Company that always happened to be Yukari. 

"So, where did ya get the camera from? And did you know the doc has the hots for that youkai?". 

Kaguya smiled deviously as she was looking forward to messing with her mentor a bit, "Borrowed it from the tengu and yes, yes I did know".

"Why do I have a feeling the whole of Gensokyo's gonna know by tomorrow?" Mokou sighed. 

Several silent clicks in, the princess replied, "Oh Mokou, what do _you_ take me for? I would never do such a thing to my dear Eirin, or invoke Yukari's wrath".

"So why are ya taking those pictures, dummy" Mokou said and messed up Kaguya's dark hair with her arm gently. 

Moving the camera from her face as Eirin and Yukari separated, Kaguya innocently answered with, "It's a memento for my cousin, I am sure Yorihime will _love_ to see how well Eirin is getting along with Yukari" she quietly giggled and could hear Mokou tut disapprovingly. 

"You're gonna start the third Genso-Luna War". 

"It's going to be so much fun!". 

"You're insane, Kaguya". 

"Well, according to my theme, _I_ am the Lunatic Princess" Kaguya countered. 

"Phft, I heard you're a rip off of that Maniacal Princess, Kotohime". 

The lunarian elbowed Mokou in the stomach, "We go way back & she's cute so there. Anyway, my insanity is what draws us together so that is why you are with me of course!". 

"Nah, it's cos you can't die no matter how many times I toast you. Though I'm gonna bet that when Eirin & Yukari find out what ya did, it won't matter even if you are immortal cus they are gonna kill ya" the phoenix grinned. 

Not one to back down, Kaguya lifted a hand up and shook Mokou's in agreement after waving around for it, "Challenge accepted, flames for brains, challenge accepted".

 


End file.
